


A Wild Annie Appears

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: A Vampire and a God Walk Into a Bar.. [3]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Cuties, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four times Annie popped up, unexpectedly, around the Bristol flat, and one time she showed up much further than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Annie Meets Anders

Mitchell had brought the visiting Kiwi to the house hoping for things to heat up a little. The blonde was only in town for the night before his plane left for Norway and the vampire definitely didn’t want to miss his chance. Anders was snarky, pompous, and snobby. So, of course, Mitchell wanted to shag him on the spot.

The house was dark when they pushed open the front door, Mitchell flipping on a light so they wouldn’t trip and die (there’d already been one death that way, didn’t need another) and started devouring each other’s faces, making their way towards the brunette’s room. Everything was going perfect.

“Hiya!” Annie chirped, popping up right next to their elbows.

“Bloody hell!”  
“Fuck!”

They tripped anyway.


	2. Kitchen Kisses and Rogue Spirits

Mitchell and Anders were kissing in the kitchen, waiting for the coffee to perk. The vampire trailed his hands down the god’s back, grabbing the shorter man's ass and pulling him closer, groins pushing together and making them groan. Their kisses were slow and sweet, both savoring the little time they had with each another. Anders was only in town another two days.

“Can you fix George a cup too?”

“Christ Annie!” Mitchell yelled, jerking and causing Anders to bite his lip.


	3. Horrible Timing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mild smut

Anders bit into the vampire’s neck, humming in pleasure at the moan it drew from Mitchell. Mitchell thrust hard against the blonde in return, erections rubbing together deliciously through the confines of their pants. Anders tangled his hands into Mitchell’s hair then, pulling hard and making the older man buckle in ecstasy and knock over a mug on the nightstand. Hair pulling was his biggest weakness and Anders took an almost sadistic delight in exploiting it. Their thrusts became frantic; they were so close, so very close to finishing.

“Are you boys alright? I thought I heard something...” 

She squeaked, taking in the scene in front of her.

“OUT ANNIE!” they both shouted at once.


	4. Familiar Habits

Anders and Mitchell were sprawled out on the couch watching some classic black-and-white horror films in the flat. The god’s flight had arrived late that evening and didn’t leave for another few days back to Auckland. Something about a big fucking stick that Anders had to fetch like a dog, as the god’s bitch of a mother put it; Mitchell had bristled like a pissed off cat when Anders had told him about that lovely conversation. He definitely didn't like the woman already.

Tonight though, they were trying to put all the bullshit aside and just relax together; the blonde laying on top of the vampire as he fed them both popcorn while the movie played. It turned out that classic horror films were something they both thoroughly enjoyed watching. Mitchell began nuzzling into the god’s hair playfully as the movie went on; occasionally taking pieces of the popcorn Anders fed him.

“Oooh cool movie!” Annie piped up from the corner chair.

“Hey Annie.” the boys chorused together.

“You guys take the fun out of everything,” she pouted, "And ghosts don't do that anyway", she pointed out.


	5. +1: Here She Comes

The gods, goddesses, and one vampire were all seated around the bar, sharing a drink as they tried to take the edge off the nerves the day had provided; a shit situation had been saved all thanks to Anders’ sweet talking which made the god hunters back the fuck off. Mitchell had been wound like a top the entire time, having been asked by the blonde to stay behind; Anders wasn’t about to let his boyfriend tag along to a meeting where things could easily go to shit and end up getting Mitchell killed. This bunch had been even worse than the last it seemed, at least, that’s what the deities had all agreed. Deep down the vampire had known Anders was right; he would have been worse than useless in that church, but it still had him shaking, thinking of all the ways things could have gone wrong. 

Anders was sitting at the bar on a stool, a large tumbler full of Fenris pressed to his forehead with one hand, and running his fingertips over Mitchell’s arms, wrapped tightly around his waist from behind, with his other. The tension was winding down for the day, everything was peaceful, everything was quiet.

“Mitchell, guess what?!”

Anders snapped his head up and into Mitchell’s nose in shock, Olaf and Stacy fell off the chair they’d been snogging on, Zeb shrieked, and everyone else either spat out their drinks, or began choking on them.

“Jesus CHRIST Annie!”

~ **FIN** ~ 

**Author's Note:**

> So happy this one is done, I hope it was as entertaining to read as it was in my head and to write. I really enjoy writing about these cuties.


End file.
